Where did we go?
by animeyaoifan
Summary: Okay so Naruto characters meet the final fantasy people. Sasuke has returned to the leaf village. Kikyo soon comes in contact with Kadaj and his group. How will Sasuke save Kikyo and who's the new cutie that comes and help save her? read and find out.


Naruto Meets Final Fantasy 7

(Okay my first posting so hope you like it and email me if you feel I need the story to be a little more interesting. OR if you want a character to be added. So yeah thanks and comments are also wanted.)

Naruto: Sasuke? Y'know Kikyo's gonna be happy to see you.

Sasuke: (Kikyo!) Yeah...

Kikyo: And besides I have a mission tomorrow- what's the matter Kiba?

Kiba: Hey look who's back? *smiles*

Kikyo: huh? Eh? Sasuke?

Sasuke: Kikyo? you look so beautiful- Agh...

Kikyo: *smacking Sasuke across the face* JERK... why did you leave me? I was so scared that you were dead. I HATE YOU SASUKE... *running off*

Kiba: well that went well...good to have you back Sasuke... *smiles again*

Sasuke: Hn... I need to go and talk to Kikyo. She needs to understand some things. *walks towards Kikyo's house*

Naruto: I expected her to be all over Sasuke but she smaked him instead.

Sasuke: *knocks on Kikyo's door*

Kikyo: *looks up from pillow* you better not be Sasuke.

Sasuke: (crap. Transform) Kikyo it's Kiba can I come in?

Kikyo: *opening front door* What do you want Kiba?

Sasuke: Sasuke wanted me to talk to you... can I come in?

Kikyo: I guess... What did he want?

Sasuke: Kikyo... Sasuke was really upset when you slapped him. He said he was really sorry and he'll never leave you again and he said He promises that he will never leave you. He says he would never dream of leaving you again. He said his cursemark was acting up and it was too powerful to for him to control. He had no choice... He wants you to forgive him... As he grows Stronger the mark grows 2x stronger than he is.

Kikyo: I know how it works... I have one to you know... *grasps on to neck where mark is*

Sasuke: Kikyo there's also something he also wanted me to tell you... *transforming back*

Kikyo: *gasp, starting to swing arm to smack Sasuke*

Sasuke: Kikyo please... *Grabbing Kikyo's wrist before she could slap him* Listen to me.

Kikyo: *sob* Sasuke? I was so scared that you were going to die. I was afraid that I was going to lose you forever... If you had died... I... I don't know what I'd do... God Sasuke I was so scared. *burrines face into hands crying*

Sasuke: oh Kikyo... I'm so sorry I promise to never leave you. Eh? *blushes*

Kikyo: Sasuke. *barries face into Sasuke's chest grasping onto fabric of Sasuke's shirt* Don't you ever do that ever again you hear me?

Sasuke: I promise Kikyo. Never again... I'm gonna make you a promise, if you're ever in trouble then I promise to always be there for you. I'll never leave you, ever.

Kikyo: Sasuke? I-I love you... *blushes furiously*

Sasuke: *lifts Kikyo's head up and wipes her tears away* Kikyo? Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that?*kisses her passionatly gently kissing her tears away* I'm so in lvoe with you.

Kikyo: *passionatly kissing Sasuke again* Maybe I should make you a promise.

Sasuke: *talks in between kisses* And...what's... that?

Kikyo: I'll always love you no matter what. Nothingwill change how I feel about you, except if you leave to Orochimaru's again then I will never forgive you.

Sasuke: Trust me... I'm never going there ever again

Narr: Then both of their cursemarks started to act up and they were in a lot of pain.

Kikyo: whats going on?

Sasuke: *screams in pain* It hurts.

Kikyo: I...can't...-*faints*

Sasuke: *also faints as he falls and his face is no more than 2 inches from her lips*

Narr: Naruto went to see how Kikyo and Sasuke were doing. Then he saw Kikyo and Sasuke on a bed and it looked like they were sleeping.

Naruto: (looks like she chose him instead... although I still love her no matter what. I'm in love with her.) *walks over to Kikyo and lightly kisses her on the cheek, Whispers* I love you Kikyo.

Narr: then Naruto saw Kikyo's curse mark glowing on her neck.

Naruto: OH no I've got to find Kakashi sensei. *runs off* KAKASHI SENSEI...

Kakashi: huh? oh Naruto what's up. (why does he look so tense?)  
Naruto: Sensei quick it's Kikyo and Sasuke and their marks on their necks.

Kakashi: (oh no) quick Naruto.

Narr: As soon as Kakashi and Naruto had arrived they saw Kikyo stand up but she still looked uneasy as her eyes appeared dialated and she looked hypnotized or unconsious

Kakashi: Kikyo wake up please, wake up.

Narr: Kikyo opened her eyes again and her pupils changed to a cat like.

Kakashi: Kikyo?

Naruto: What's going on Kakashi Sensei. what's wrong?

Sasuke: get your hands off of her. NOW...

Kakashi: Sasuke?

???: Kadaj did this.

Both: Huh?

???: He's searching for a bride and it looks like she's his target.

???: well aren't you the smart one, Cloud.

Cloud: Kadaj!!!!!! why must you pick on this poor innocent girl...

Kadaj: because she's smart, beautiful, and she's young.

Narr: Kakashi tried to protect her but she pushed him away and kumoed and landed in front of Kadaj.

Kadaj: good girl.

Narr: Kadaj had complete control of Kikyo and he ordered her to attack Sasuke.

Sasuke: KIKYO STOOOP...

Kikyo: huh? *eyes go back to normal...*

Kadaj: (tsk. better get out of here before he breaks my spell on her) come Kikyo... time to go *snap*

Kikyo:: Yes Chacho... *both disappear*

Narr: Kadaj broke the spell on Kikyo and chained her wrists to the roof...

Kadaj: oh yes... nice view. Beautiful body...

Kikyo: let me go. now...

Kadaj: sorry no can do... you see... I have no one to care for me. NO one to look after.

Kikyo: if you're trying to make me feel bad you can forget it.

Kadaj: (grrrrr... this is getting tired some. Time to finish this) But aren't you in love with me?

Kikyo: No way... there's only one person that I am in love with and nothing will change how I feel about him.

Kadaj: oh really? Then how about this? *kissing Kikyo passionately*

Kikyo: *what's going on? He...feels...so...good) *kicks Kadaj between the legs*

Kadaj: *stumbles backwards* oooh you still have some fight in you. I like that...

Cloud: let her go Kadaj...

Kadaj: Oh Cloud so nice to see you.

Sasuke: Kikyo are you okay?

Kikyo: Sasuke... Yes I am okay. HELP ME...

Sasuke: Raaaaa... LET HER GO... NOW.

Kikyo: Moon Art:

All: huh?

Kikyo: quick cover you ears...

Narr: all covered their ears except for Kadaj.

Kikyo: VAMPIRE SCREAM... *super sonic sound waves*

Kadaj: *screams in pain*

Kikyo: *sound waves disappear and falls to the ground*

Sasuke: KIKYO... *runs over to Kikyo* are you okay? How much Chakra do you have left?

Kikyo: maybe 5% left.

Sasuke: We need to take her to the hospital.

Kakashi: take her to the hospital... we'll hold him off here.

Cloud: no I will take care of him. you go with them.

Kikyo: Let Kakashi help and then we can talk later.

Sasuke: Kakashi will accompany you to the hospital after you are finished

Cloud: *nods*

Kikyo: wait Cloud you will come back alove and come to me won't you?

Cloud: nods again* I promise I will... NOW GO...

Narr: 5 hours later...

Cloud: amy I see-

Nurse: 3rd door down is Kikyo Yoshi...

Cloud: thank you... *knock, knock*

Sasuke: *Whisper* come in...

Cloud: How is she?

Sasuke: she's fine ust needs to rest and restore her chakra.

Cloud: Chakra?

Sasuke: it's the only way we stay alive Without it we would die.

Kikyo: *wakes up without anyone noticing*

sasuke: I'm just glad that she s alive and well.

Cloud: I think I may be falling for this young girl... don't worry I won't take her away from you.

Kikyo: Oh how sweet... I think I may cry...

Sasuke: Kikyo? Oh thank goodness you're okay. I was so worried.

Kikyo: its okay Sasuke. I'm fine.

Cloud: see I kept my promise and I tend to keep my promise.

Kikyo: I see that you did. I'm glad... you know, you remind me of Sasuke in a way...

Sasuke: he does?

Cloud: I do?

Kikyo: yes... you both are determined to save me, you are both hot and you both care for me. And I'm grateful for that. Thanks you guys.

Both: *hugging Kikyo* you're welcome...

Naruto: how is she?

Sasuke: oh great the loser is here.

Naruto: *anime sweat drop* Shut up Sasuke... I'm not here for you... Kikyo are you okay?

Kikyo: Naruto... I'm fine...

Naruto: oh good. Who's the one that hurt you? I'm gonna clobber him into dust.

Kikyo: not possible... Sorry Naruto...

Naruto: and why not?

Kikyo: If you even try it you'll die a meaningless death. Trust me you will die quickly. Take my word Naruto.

Naruto: okay I will. get better soon Kikyo. *kisses her forehead*

Kikyo: thank you Naruto I will. And thank you Cloud for saving me. You didn't have to.

Cloud: saving pretty girls like you is what I do. I will always protect you no matter what the causes or the penalties.

Kikyo: thank you Cloud. So much.

Cloud: So what's going on with you and that wierd cat streeked boy?

Kikyo: Nothing's going on... Why do you say that?

Cloud: well every time you look at him you see to blush or stutter.

Kikyo: I DO NOT...

Naruto: you do not what?

Kikyo: nothing Naruto.

Cloud: She likes you Naruto.

Kikyo: I DO NOT!!!  
Naruto: You don't?  
Kikyo: Absolutly not.

Cloud: oooh that's gotta hurt.

Naruto: Oh I understand. I'll leave.

Kikyo: Oh Naruto I didn't mean I hate you... I just don't um... *Blush* (Crap!!! not again) Oh damn it... I like you Naruto... are you happy Cloud?  
Cloud: Extremly. *Smirk*

Kikyo: Why you-!!!!


End file.
